character_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Name: Jean Pierre Polnareff (Stand Name is Silver Chariot and later Silver Chariot Requiem). Age: 24 (Part 3), 36 (Part 5). Abilities: Enhanced stats as a Stand User, can summon a manifestation of his soul/psyche known as Silver Chariot which has super strength, durability, speed, selective intangibility, invisibility to non Stand Users, precision,has body armor that protects it and can be removed to increase his speed and strength at a cost of durability, Silver Chariot is also a swordmaster that cahn fire the blade of its sword as a projectile, Polnareff cahn also use his Stand to talk telepathically to other Stand Users within range. / Can force organisms into a sleep and swap their souls with other organisms including ones from other timelines mutating them into new lifeforms and causing them to lose their sense of self, cahn redirect soul based attacks back at the user and regeneration. Weaknesses: Silver Chariot has to stay within 5-10 meters of Polnareff, has to retrieve his blade after its been fired. / Polnareff is stuck in a wheelchair after losing his legs. Destructive Capacity: Building Level+ / Below average human level. Durability: Building Level+, weaker without armor. / Human to below human level, regeneration makes it hard to kill. Speed: Faster Than Light+ (cut the Stand that travels as a beam of light, The Hanged Man, multiple times and deflected The Sun's lasers) (70-300c+). / Average Human Level. Lifting Strength: At least 78kg with next to no effort (held Polnareff up in the air casually), subhuman while heavily injured (couldn't pull Polnareff while using one arm a few feet to safety). Striking Strength: Class Megajoule. / Average Human Level. Stamina: Large, could still fight and kill after two fingers and the front of his foot were disintegrated, his thigh was ripped off and more. Survived getting his eye ripped crushed, legs ripped off, a large chunk of his torso ripped through and thrown off a bridge. Intelligence: Cunning Stand User and will use his environment to his advantage. / Showcases hacking skills that let him bypass the Passione for awhile which includes the Italian government. Notes: / marks which Part is which being used and goes such as - Part 3/Part 5/, stats are a representation of Silver Chariot, Polnareff himself is peak to superhuman+. Feats: Power: Sliced apart a room while simultaneously shaking a mansion.http://imgur.com/a/zo82w Slices through statues and wrecks a room.http://imgur.com/a/VlH76 Pierces Joseph Joestar's metal hand.http://i.imgur.com/qHaYFcU.jpg Slices the bumper of a car into several pieces.http://i.imgur.com/wVWGOmi.jpg Sliced clean through a solid rock statue.http://i.imgur.com/wYOabzG.jpg Stabbed Vanilla Ice through the head and snapped his neck.http://imgur.com/a/ON7HD Threw Vanilla Ice into a wall cracking it.http://i.imgur.com/LsO7GWI.jpg Speed: Cuts Stand that travels as light, The Hanged Man.http://i.imgur.com/Bj4EQTH.jpg Deflects lasers from the Stand called The Sun.http://i.imgur.com/kTSqVL7.jpg Without armor it moves fast enough to create numerous afterimages. http://i.imgur.com/Me0Y1rq.jpg One of the fastest Stands Jotaro Kujo has ever fought.http://i.imgur.com/1AzTgyj.png Durability: Tanks a Flash Fire Hurricane. Misc: Precise enough to pierce flames a coins in ahn alternating fashion.http://imgur.com/a/dS1BP Phases through a bed.http://i.imgur.com/NA4xzn5.jpg Silver Chariot shrinks and enters a body. http://i.imgur.com/Rg063JU.jpg An armorless Silver Chariot holds Polnareff in the air.http://i.imgur.com/O3uFMYw.jpg